Ese día algo murió dentro de ella
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Y Joel comprende muy tarde que no puede salvarla de sí misma.


Last of Us es de Naughty Dog.

…

El fuego lo consume todo cuando la encuentra. A la distancia, por entre la bruma del humo ceniciento, discierne la vaga silueta que solamente puede pertenecer a una niña. Pero no es hasta que la escucha que sus piernas son capaces de reaccionar, y entonces precipitándose por entre las mesas del restaurant y el crujido de fina vajilla rompiéndose bajo sus pies, corre hacia ella.

Los gruñidos frustrados de Ellie se entremezclan con el eco agudo del largo filo de algún machete siendo esgrimido y manipulado en el aire. Un alarido esporádico y disonante, de una voz que no pertenece a ella. Después la carne viva siendo abierta. Joel casi puede ver los borbotones de sangre germinar por el golpe. Una herida que significa la muerte, sin duda.

No obstante, mientras avanza hacia Ellie, se percata que ella no tiene la intención de detenerse. Toda su cordura se pierde en aquel acto vil. Sólo puede contemplarla, alzar y bajar el arma, una y otra vez. Arriba. Destrozando aún más esa masa sanguinolenta donde antes había un rostro. Abajo. Otra vez arriba. Aun cuando su víctima ha perecido largo rato atrás, ella continúa golpeándolo.

¿Cómo es posible que exista tanta ira en un cuerpo tan pequeño? El tiempo se detiene para recordarle lo terrible que es el mundo. Un mundo capaz de corromper hasta a los más inocentes. ¿Qué puede ser tan atroz como para detonar algo tan oscuro dentro de ella?

—¡Ellie! —. Y su nombre se le escapa de la garganta en un llamado desesperado. Como una plegaria a la que ella no parece responder.

Los minutos parecen arrastrarse, lentos y tortuosos. Todo es ella. Ellie destrozada, gimoteando y por primera vez en su vida, entre el pavor y un odio puro, asesinando por placer.

—¡Detente! ¡Detente!

Sus manos se deslizan desde su cintura, intentando apartarla del cadáver destazado. Ellie forcejea, rehusándose a cualquier acto que implique contacto con otra persona. El miedo le nubla los sentidos, y se halla incapaz de reconocer a Joel, que continúa tirando de ella con toda la fuerza que le resta. Lo que sólo la aterra más. Sólo siente sus manos abrasadoras quemando su cuerpo, en una sensación nada reconfortante. Es como tener a David sujetándola, de nuevo.

—¡No me toques!

Joel ni siquiera se permite el lujo de sentirse ofendido. Lo único que puede sentir es la culpa quemándole por dentro. Estrechándole la garganta. Ha llegado tarde. Está a un segundo de rendirse y dejarla escapar. No sabe qué clase de daño le ha causado aquel bastardo que yace destrozado a poca distancia de ellos, pero son pocas sus sospechas, y cada una es peor que la anterior.

Ellie intenta abrirse paso, moviéndose frenética para separarse de aquellos brazos que la rodean con una fuerza que resulta abrumadora. Pero es inútil. Al final, el cansancio que le consume supera la adrenalina que la mueve. Es como soportar una caída, vertiginosa, y después letal. Ellie se encuentra sin fuerza alguna, y termina frente a frente contra aquel desconocido que se engancha tercamente a ella. Incapaz de encararlo, intenta pelear contra aquel agarre de acero, pero es inútil. Su respiración se agita de modo que el aire se precipita contra su garganta y le ahoga. Probablemente jadea en busca de un oxígeno que está ahí, pero que no puede procesar.

—Está bien, soy yo, soy yo—repite sin cesar, sumamente asustado, pero simula ser firme por ella. —Mira, soy yo…

Toma su rostro entre ambas manos, que se sienten tan frías como el aire que corre en la intemperie, sin embargo el toque de su piel, es casi tan cálido. Sí, es cálido, pero no por eso menos repulsivo. Ellie lucha contra la ansiedad que le ataranta los sentidos, buscando entre el frío, la sensación reconfortante. De pronto, las palabras se le escapan, casi en un balbuceo ininteligible.

—Él intentó…

Sus miradas se entrecruzan por una fracción de segundo, y Joel lo sabe. A pesar de tener la nariz rota, y un par de heridas más surcándole el rostro, él es consciente de que no es por el dolor físico de Ellie por lo que debe consternarse. Aquellos ojos verdes ya no miran igual. Aquel brillo que antes relucía con la inocencia que caracterizaba su corta edad se ha apagado. Algo se ha roto dentro de ella.

Ese día algo murió dentro de ella.

—Pequeña—murmura Joel, percibiendo la impotencia en cada centímetro de su ser. La aprieta contra su pecho, sin saber que más hacer. La suave esencia de su cabello le embarga, un aroma extraño, en parte sangre y suciedad, pero también el empalagoso olor que sólo ella posee.

Lo que más desea en el mundo es devolverle la seguridad que ha perdido. No quiere ver morir a otra hija. No puede. Aun cuando dicha muerte fuese una metáfora para lo que sucede en el interior de la pequeña que tiembla entre sus brazos. Es demasiado dolor el tan sólo compartir su angustia. Es demasiado doloroso el escucharla llorar, el advertir una humedad en su gastada camisa, producto de sus frías lágrimas.

La sostiene por un breve lapso, en el que ella apoya su húmeda mejilla sucia contra su torso. Sus brazos permanecen inertes a sus costados. Su agotado ser tiembla, gracias al miedo y al agotamiento. Pero sobre todo por el miedo. No. No está lista para sentir la cercanía de otra persona tan pronto. Y Joel permite que se aparte, tan sólo para perderse en esos ojos opacos, en esas pupilas contraídas que tiemblan, y permanecen inestables. Le promete que todo estará bien.

Ella se inclina levemente hacia el tacto de su mano, como un cachorro herido con miedo a ser lastimado de nuevo. Ellie le regala el intento de una sonrisa y Joel siente su corazón resquebrajarse en incontables fragmentos. Sus dedos la acarician inconscientemente. No sabe cómo, pero es capaz de incorporarse, y la ayuda a levantarse. Tosiendo entre las nubecitas provocadas por el incendio, ambos se retiran, ella apoyada en él, una callosa mano firme apretándole la cintura, sus cortos bracitos aun meciéndose como si fuesen de trapo y Joel agradece eternamente el que ese bastardo perezca ante las llamas.

…

Joel comprende muy tarde que no puede salvarla de sí misma.

Ellie ya no es la misma.

Los días pasan lentos, pero transcurren a fin de cuentas. Al tiempo nada lo detiene, ni a ellos tampoco. Por lo que resta del invierno, no sufren percances notorios. Uno que otro infectado del que pueden escabullir, o algún humano nómada del que pueden esconderse. Y aunque las noches son frías, Ellie prefiere pasarlas temblando a tocarle.

Joel no sabe que cuando él había estado a punto de perecer en el otoño, ella se había acostumbrado a dormir a su lado. Con una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Sólo entonces, al escuchar sus débiles latidos podía conciliar el sueño.

Los hábitos no mueren fácilmente. Y eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Por eso, cuando después del incidente acontecido durante el invierno, ella intenta dormir a su lado. El problema es cuando coloca la mano sobre su pecho, y después se retracta. Por más noches que pasen, nunca parece estar lista para tener contacto con otra persona.

Después, el invierno se esfuma, y con ello la antigua Ellie también. La nieve se derrite, y ambos sienten el leve calorcito de la primavera acariciándoles la piel. Pero ese el único calor que el par es capaz de sentir.

Joel llega a extrañar sus esfuerzos para molestarlo. Ahora le molesta más su silencio. Ellie se limita a hablar sólo cuando es necesario. Por otro lado, Joel parlotea sin parar. Intenta llenar cada uno de los silencios incómodos que les acogen. Le habla del mundo antes de la infección, de su antigua vida, y del monstro que solía ser en los años posteriores a cuando la sociedad se derrumbó. Inclusive, cuando pasean por las ruinas de Salt Lake City, le cuenta un poco sobre Sarah.

Cuando Joel se percata de la manera en que sus ojos parecen recuperar su brillo al observar a aquellas jirafas, algo dentro de él le asegura que no toda su inocencia se ha ido. Porque la quiere. La quiere de una manera en que no ha podido querer en muchos años. Porque ella ha sido capaz de derrumbar cada uno de los muros que él ha intentado poner entre ambos.

Joel también está seguro de que hará todo lo posible porque ella esté bien, porque si en ese mundo pútrido existe una razón por la cual él deba seguir luchando, esa razón es ella, y no va a permitir que nada, ni nadie le vuelva a hacer daño. Ni siquiera el mismo.

Por eso, cuando Ellie le exige que le diga la verdad, él miente. Porque Joel está enteramente consciente de que ella sospecha que la ha salvado por medio de una enredadera de mentiras. Y la verdad es simplemente un lujo que él no puede costearse.

—Júramelo. Júrame que todo lo que dijiste de las Luciérnagas es verdad.

—Lo juro.

—Bien.

Pero nada lo está.

Y Ellie trata de engañarse a sí misma, pero no puede. Porque así como ella es capaz de ser una gran ladrona, Joel también puede ser un gran mentiroso.


End file.
